broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Chronicle
Biography: IN STORY CREW CLASSIFIED Chronicle is generally a level-headed, sane pony with some common sense, and a "savvy" mind. There are normally two sides of him. One is his “sociable” side, where he has moderate social skills, a calm demeanor, and is generally friendly. The other is his “dangerous” side, where he becomes serious, and will not hesitate to hurt anyone who has wronged someone close to him. He's not one to hold a grudge on anybody, but in the rare event that he does, it's very hard for him to let it go. He's very brave and likes fighting, although not enough to need to spark one. He has a liking for girly stuff and is not averse to cross-dressing, but he has retained his masculinity in spite of that. He sometimes spouts out references to things related to his organization (which can be viewed to 'readers' as “fourth-wall breaking”, “asides”, or “allusions”), but not to the extent of one certain pink pony. He's not without flaws, however. One, he's absolutely terrified of two things; “cuties” going berserk/psycho, and beings that are wreathed in flames/have flaming hair/are made of fire/have fire implemented in their outer physiology (althought he's okay with firebreathers without the aforementioned traits). Two, he has a tendency to slip up in names a couple of times, sometimes when it's fitting. Three, he has a small penchant for going rough and usually resorts to (minor) violence whenever it's a valid option, like slamming a stubborn pony with something, usually a paddle, to knock some sense into them. Jobs/Specialities: Bodyguard (more like defender than real bodyguard), item-fetcher, escort, anything-battle related How his cutie mark appeared: As he is from another world (and is not originally a pony), his cutie mark did not appear in the usual fashion but upon transformation. Apparently, the principle that applies to ponies when it comes to their cutie marks is different for other-worlders when they turn into them. While Equestria natives possess those that depict their special talent, other-worlders obtain those that depict an aspect of their personality or history, if they get any at all (as blank-flanks exist). As Chronicle is a member of the organization called the Story Crew, and his cutie mark is its insignia. Abilities: His skill in magic is above that of the average pony, but is significantly less than that of Twilight Sparkle's. He can use the following spells: - Telekinesis - Point-to-Point Teleportation (akin to Twilight Sparkle's; can also alter his physical orientation, which proves useful for long falls) - Flash-Step Teleportation (shorter range, but faster and less magic used) - Magic Shot (shuriken-shaped, strength changeable at will) - Water-Walking Spell - Binding Circle (create a “magic circle” on the floor/ground that binds its target into place) - Enhance Physical Strength - Enhance Running Speed - Enhance Jumping Power - other "Enhance" Spells - Magic Horn Blade (original, self-taught) - Barrier Spell (dome and panel style) - Magic Storage (a pocket of hammerspace to store and take out items) - Magic Transfer (can go both ways; can cast only between himself and others, can target other unicorns and even alicorns -as it turns out-, although he's not willing to cast it on the Princesses) - Tracking Spell - Magic Clone Spell (like Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu, cannot interact with the environment, but spells they cast still work) - Cloud-Walking Spell - "Glimmer Wings" Spell - 'Super' Form (his mane turns spiky, the scleroses and pupils of his eyes have their colors exchanged, and his magical powers rise to a level exceeding Twilight's, but still pales to Celestia's; is started up by rage, but does not run on it) He can use the following skills while in this form: -- Magic Bolt (unleash a stream of magical energy like a lightning bolt) -a la Thunderbolt- -- Mystic Tail (his tail glows with power and he can slam it onto a target for massive damage) -a la Iron Tail- -- Hyper Charge (his body is surrounded by so much unicorn magic he now appears white and black from an outsider's point of view) -a la Volt Tackle- -- Magic Drillspin (used alongside Magic Horn Blade, he jumps into the air and spins, creating a spiral of power that can pierce through diamond) - Illumination Spell (S1E24) - Trap Sphere (Shield Spell inverted) - Gliding Wings Spell (for a brief time) (S2E02) - Immunity Veil (S2E06) - Scrutiny Radar (S2E15) - Heat Veil Spell (S2E21) - Full Disguise (S2E21) - Boost Spell (to use alongside the Gliding Wings Spell for flight) (S2E21) -- Illusory Clones can cast Full Disguise, but only limited to looking like other ponies (S2E22) - Double Jump (produce a small magic platform to jump off of) - Wall Stick (can only work while running) Items: He usually keeps them in his pocket of hammerspace. - Invisible magical cameras that follow and survey his desired targets. (But he has to be at close proximity and will need a considerable time with them for the cameras to stay in place.) - A screen to playback what the cameras record. (Although connection usually breaks whenever he does need to use them for practical use, like finding someone.) - A paddle. (For slapping ponies in the face, which he usually does whenever they do something stupid.) - A frying pan. (For smacking ponies who have done very rash things.) - Tiny scrolls in small jars. (With written spells on them that can be cast even when not a unicorn.) - A blindfold (to counter against eye-effect monsters like the cockatrice.) - And a few others. (But nothing that would cause a deus ex machina. I'll Pinkie Swear on that.) 'History': ------------------------------------- He is a member of the Story Crew sent to the world of Equestria to explore and observe. Because of the world's strange properties and the manner in which he entered, he's been turned into a unicorn (just like in Kingdom Hearts where visitors to Atlantica become sea folk, visitors to Halloween Town turn to creepy creatures, visitors to the Pride Lands turn to animals). However, certain errors made him not sort-of fit in (his muzzle or something), but thankfully it was a minor issue. In 'here', thanks to the organization that sent him, he becomes an assistant/bodyguard to Twilight Sparkle. He also accompanied her to Ponyville when advised by Princess Celestia. Category:Unicorn Category:Male